


May I Request: A New Analyst?

by uglywombat



Series: May I Request...? [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banter, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglywombat/pseuds/uglywombat
Summary: It had all started with one simple question: “May I request a different analyst?”It’s not that you aren’t capable of doing your job, because you are. It’s just that Steve Rogers gets a fluttering of anger in the pit of his stomach every time you step near him with your fresh scent and perfectly kissable lips. And then there’s the fact that you have stolen his best friend and brother-from-another-mother, Bucky Barnes.So, you are not the ideal analyst to partner with on this mission. Because that flutter in his stomach is distracting and nauseating. As is the way his cheeks flush every time you laugh at his stupid jokes. Steve Rogers hates you. Right?A series of drabbles about two idiots too stubborn and blind to see that what you need is sometimes the one person who drives you insane and the old saying “opposites attract” might ring true.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: May I Request...? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908220
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	May I Request: A New Analyst?

**Author's Note:**

> This series is based on a number of prompts I had in my Tumblr inbox. I'm a sucker for enemies to lovers, especially with Steve Rogers so I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy x

It is a well-known fact that Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, aka the Ice-Man, aka vanilla pie, has a secret stash of candy. Not just candy but the best candy. 

Rumours run rampant that there are Salt Water Taffy in both cheesecake and red velvet flavours stored in cute little vintage jars. Whispers float around that Steve has an entire box of limited edition Captain America Vanilla Crisp M&Ms. 

The fact that the overtly health-conscious Steve Rogers has a treasure chest of candy has caused an uproar amongst the staff of the compound. Concealed in a state of the art secured cabinet that sits temptingly behind his oversized desk, numerous attempts to see the wonders have failed. None have been able to break through the complex security system, not even the illustrious Tony Stark. 

Why should Steve hog the riches of sweet delights when his body is a temple filled with kale and chickpeas? With the help of Bucky Barnes, you have made four nearly-successful attempts to break into the gold mine of sugar.

Today, however, you can smell the literal sweet scent of victory. Bribed with a month’s work of daily-baked triple chocolate chip cookies and a share in the golden prize, Bucky promised to keep Steve occupied in the gym whilst you broke into his office. 

There’s a rich, homely scent of cinnamon, spice, and pine that greets you each time you enter the infamous Captain’s office. Sparse of personal touches, there’s a heavy sense of sadness that suffocates the small space. Your heart tugs momentarily before you remember: you are at war with Steve Rogers and feeling sympathy for the enemy is a sign of weakness.

Focusing back on the matter at hand, you type furiously on the keyboard trying out your latest Trojan Horse that you had spent weeks preparing. You spare a glance at the clock and your heart races as you type in the final code before unleashing the malware on the candy’s hostage.

With little else to do now your eye catches the sole personal photo in the room, the only framed image that has not been meticulously placed by the marketing department. His arms thrown around Sam and Bucky’s shoulders, the trio smile down the camera lens, a brief moment of joy and freedom sparkle in their eyes. 

Try as you might, and try you have, you have never been able to win over the closed-off Captain. Your sarcasm and “unhealthy” lifestyle had rubbed him the wrong way ever since you had first joined the analyst team. Not only had he looked down upon your comfort food snacks and sugary drinks, but he had been less than subtle in his disdain for your friendship with Bucky Barnes. 

Your rapport with the supposedly off-limits best friend had been intense and organic ever since you had bumped into each other at the vending machine. With a taste for the less healthy option, you had struck up a quick and easy friendship. The late-night trips into town to try out the latest food truck or micro-brewery and weekend drives to local farmer’s markets had instantly grated on Steve. 

As your fingers slowly move over the strong line of his handsome jaw, you barely register the dangerous path your phone is taking as it vibrates against the desk. Saved at the last minute, you gasp at the message. 

**_Red, White, and Blue Alert_ ** .

You furiously bash the keyboard in an attempt to hide the malware as you hear the tell-tale ding of the elevator at the end of the hallway. 

Steve Rogers pinches his brow, the incoming migraine pressing against the front of his skull. The blow from Bucky’s vibranium punch is still ringing in his ears as he exits the elevator cart and steps out into the hallway. The sparring had started off friendly enough, however, it had not taken long for the competition to ignite and blows fell hard and fast.

As he draws nearer to the door to his office, he instantly picks up the light scent of your perfume. Licking his lips, he momentarily misses the roaring fire of anger in his guts. 

Yes, Steve Rogers has it out for you. Your sarcastic humour and dry wit, perfectly timed comebacks can set him into a dark stupor in a matter of seconds. He hates the way you ignite the butterflies in the pit of his stomach and the way his heart skips a beat when you smile. 

But mostly, he cannot stand the way you make Bucky smile. Or how you stole his best friend away from him like Jean de Valois-Saint-Remy. Bucky is Steve’s diamond necklace, not yours. 

The firepit in his stomach only blazes hotter as he swings the door open to reveal the smirk on your pouty lips as you focus on the computer screen before you. Ignoring the skip in his pulse, he scowls at you silently. 

**“** Steve,  **_I'm not trying to put you on the spot, but I'd really like to know why you have an entire album dedicated to hentai porn_ ** . I didn’t take you for a tentacle kind of guy, **_"_ ** you say with a lilt and a calmness that simultaneously makes Steve see Disney-doves and red. He growls, slamming the door behind him but it does little to deter you from your path to what will most likely be a spectacular showdown, rivalling Hamilton versus Burr. “I mean, there’s nothing to be ashamed of, I’m a particular fan of  _ yuri _ but I don’t think keeping your personal collection on official Avenger’s property is such a great idea.” 

The victory is so much sweeter than the possible treasure trove of candy in the locked cupboard. Steve all but dives like a majestic dolphin over the desk to get a look at the computer screen. And despite the supersoldier serum pumping through his veins and all his natural soldier-instincts, you find yourself pinned to the floor. 

His breath is hot against your lips, his body perfectly slotted over yours, his increasing arousal evident as his attention is solely fixed on your eyes. You can’t breathe, not because he is crushing you with his immense muscle weight, but because… well here’s the thing.

You are wholly and stupidly in love with Steve Rogers. The way his perfectly golden hair shines in the light of the sun makes the Disney birds sing. His sapphire eyes literally make your heart melt rendering you stupid. And you’re not stupid, you are smart. You don’t fall for men who hate you with every fibre of their being.

That was until you met Captain America.

You can cut the air with one of Bruce’s tea leaves the tension is so palpable. Steve’s fingers are slowly edging towards your face as you breathe in tandem, quickly and easily losing yourself in that sweet scent of cinnamon, spice, and pine.

Perfectly pouty cherry red lips rest dangerously close to yours. What would they feel like against yours? Is Steve a leader or a participant in kissing? Does he like to make out on the couch? So many questions race through your mind as the space between you closes. You can practically feel his lips against yours when the door suddenly crashes open.

Jumping up and dusting yourselves off, your stomach drops as you see Director Fury smirking at you both. “I’m glad I found you both.” The thud of a thick manila folder landing on the desk in front of you echoes through the tense room. “Your new mission starts tomorrow at 0800 hours. All the information you will both need is in that folder.”

As Fury moves to leave the room, his coast swishing with dramatic flair, Steve is already scanning through the contents of the folder. “Director, may I request a new analyst?” The words cut through you with a precise and nasty aim. The arch in Fury’s eyebrow gives you hope though. “Surely Robbins is more suited to this sort of work? I just…”   
  


“Because Robbins has a dick, he’s more suited to undercover work?”

Your accusation has a physical effect on Steve, his shoulders slumping and the wince in his face clearly evident. “No, Robbins has experience being undercover. You do not.”

“Well, that’s because you don’t let me. Maybe your question should be why don’t you...”

“I’m afraid, Captain Rogers, that whilst Agent Robbins has experience working undercover, I do not believe your target would believe that you are in a relationship with him.”

The word ‘relationship’ sends Steve into a tailspin. He furiously rescans through the documents as Fury exits the room, maniacally chuckling as he departs. 

You see, if there was one thing Director Nicholas J. Fury knows it was that you and Steve are both too blind and stubborn to the fact that you are in love with each other. The ‘mission’ you are about to embark on is, in fact, the product of months of clandestine and covert planning by your colleagues in a desperate attempt to bring you two together. Finally.

It’s hard to ignore the rolling in your stomach as Steve angrily flicks through the pages, muttering to himself as he searches for a way out of this. 

“If you’re done hogging the folder, maybe I could take a look…”

“Did you have anything to do with this?” Steve snaps, pulling the folder away from your approaching hands.

You see red. “Why would I have anything to do with this? Do you honestly think I want to go undercover with a man who can’t even bear to be in the same room as me? Your ego needs checking, Captain,” you spit out angrily trying to reach for the folder as he holds it up above his head. “Maybe you’re the one who is behind all of this. Is this some weird punishment because you think I took Bucky from you?”

Steve completely ignores the way his heart tugs, hurling the folder onto the desk, not a paper out of place as it thuds with a resounding resonance. “Do you really think you have what it takes to go undercover for three weeks? You’ll have to do everything and anything I tell you to. We will spend every waking hour with each other. Do you honestly think you’re up to the challenge?”

Standing toe-to-toe with the blonde god you stare him down. “Not only am I going to prove you wrong, Captain, but I’m also going to excel and make your life a living hell.” 

Steve smirks and your heart skips a beat as he steps closer so you are chest to chest. “You’re going to make my life hell? Safewords exist for a reason. And I'm gonna prove that to you." He chuckles as your body shivers. “See you in the gym at 0400 hours, agent.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are always welcome x


End file.
